


Plotting Your Brother's Demise

by IvyCpher



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, Memes, Sibling fights, We all have that one person that we live with who uses all of the hot water, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: If there was one person who could make Donatello angry without even trying, it was Leonardo. Especially when he uses all of the hot water.





	Plotting Your Brother's Demise

The day just couldn't get any worse now, could it?

Oh Donatello knew that he was tempting fate even just by thinking that to himself. They had been out half the night on an impromptu mission to stop this half-assed gang of fools from blowing up themselves and all the Dunkin' Donut shops in New York. How and why a bunch of kids no older than them thought to do that he had no idea.

Half the night they spent chasing those nutcase kids and just when the fight was nearly over it started to pour. The rain in New York wasn't bad, expect when it was 40 fucking degrees.

Now that the job was over and they were all soaked inside and out by the freezing rain that kept coming down in sheets, they were on their way back home. They were so close, and the first thing Donnie wanted to do when he got home was to take a shower so hot it would boil him.

He looked at his brothers, they were all shivering, Mikey and Raphael were eating from a box of donuts that they had snagged from one of the Dunkin's they had kept from blowing up. Now if only they could get back to the underground before anyone thought to-

"Hey guys, I call dibs on the first shower!" Leo suddenly shouted causing Donnie to be thrown from his thoughts.

"No!" They all gasped while Leonardo suddenly made a break for it, running down the street that lead to their secret manhole cover.

"He'll use all the hot water!" Mikey cried and they all ran after Leo.

Donnie selected a few things on his wrist pad and robotic legs came shooting out of the purple cover on his shell, with them he clanged forward like some spider. "Leo, I swear to God that when I'm done with you all you'll be fit for is sponge baths!"

Leo was still in front, laughing and yelling "Oh shit!" At the same time, he drew his katana and frantically swung it around to create a portal. "Why does this thing never work when I want it to?" He yelled before a blazing blue portal appeared and he jumped through it with a laugh.

Just as the others were about to follow into the portal, it closed leaving them in the rain.

"Well shit," Raph tossed the empty donut box into a dumpster. "He's going to use all the hot water and we'll be left to die of hypothermia."

"I don't want to die of hypothermia!" Mikey put his hands to his cheeks. "I wanted to die from the ghost of Bob Ross leading me to my demise with a happy little accident!"

Donnie looked away from his brothers, and sighed. Sometimes he wondered if his life was secretly some terrible sitcom. "We could always just flush the toilet a few times while he's in there to scald him."

And so they started back off down to the underground, talking about their half baked schemes to get back at their brother.

As soon as they got back Donnie went to his room and dried off, he tossed off his bandana and shivered. He was usually a bit cold on a normal day, but now that they were out in almost freezing weather he was sure his coldness wasn't irrational. He unstrapped his bulky purple cover on his shell and put it on the self. Along with his knee pads and elbow pads he also took off his gloves.

Donnie grabbed up his oversized purple hoodie and slipped it on, it wasn't warm, but it was dry and that was all that mattered. He shivered and ducked out of his room for the living room were Raph and Mikey were on the couch covered in those cheap fleece blankets that they had even though no one remembered buying them. "Did you guys burn him? I didn't hear any screaming."

"Yeah we got him," Ralph yawned, pulling the blankets tighter about himself. "But then he locked the door so we could only do it once, Pop didn't want us breaking the door again."

"He just doesn't understand the injustice that is using all the hot water," Donnie mumbled, he pulled one of the many blankets off his brothers and wrapped it around his shoulders. He sat on the arm of the couch. "So what's the rest of our revenge plan?"

"We could draw a bunch of stuff on his face in sharpie while he's asleep!" Mikey grinned, shifting in his big bundle of blankets so that he could way his hand around. "Or- or bleach all of his stuff and dye it pink!"

"I think he likes pink though," Ralph muttered while scratching the back on his neck.

"Ah why do we all have to be so colour-coded!" Donnie, leaned against the couch and sighed. "It really puts a damper on things, I think drawing on his face while he's asleep is a good idea though. Maybe we could put some stale memes on his shell or something too."

"Like Nyan Cat! Oh can I do the graffitiing?" Mikey asked.

"No no- we should do the Lorax!" Raph grinned, clenching his first. Leo  _ hates _ the Lorax!"

"The Lorax wins!" Donnie grinned and threw his hand in the air, "Now Michael, if you can draw that furry little peanut then it'll be set!"

"Oh course I can draw the Lorax! He's the best meme!"

"Did I hear best meme?" They all looked to the hallway where Leonardo was standing in his bathrobe, blue towel on his head. "Because the best meme is without a doubt is 'it's free real estate'."

"For your information, Leon, the best memes are the historical ones." Donatello rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Not that I could expect you, a guy with no hair but is determined  on wearing a hair towel anyway, to understand that."

"Oh you're just mad because I got in the shower first! And I was going to save you some hot water too, I really was until _someone,"_ He glared at Mikey and Raphael. "Flushed the toilet on me and nearly burned me to death! I wondered who could've thought up that bright idea, huh Don?"

"Heavens, I don't know what you mean, I've been trying not to freeze my tail off since I've gotten home,  _ thank you very much.  _ But go ahead! Assume it was me who masterminded your boiling!" He took a few steps towards his brother, the blanket that was wrapped around him bellowed around his knees like a cloak.

"Of course it was!" Leonardo jabbed his finger at Donnie's chest. "It's always you! Ugh! He quickly turned around and left for his own room.

Donatello watched as Leo left, angrily tapping his foot on the floor. Once he was sure Leo was out of earshot he spoke to Michael and Raphael behind him. "Make sure to do his nails too, he can't stand nail polish." He turned around and gripped at the blanket, holding it close to himself so that it wouldn't fall off. "Eye burning yellow would just be a  _ lovely  _ colour on him," and then he left the living room for the sanctuary of his own room to wait for the water to heat back up.

**Author's Note:**

> My first rottmnt fic! I'm really happy with how this turned out! The base idea is from the fights me and my sisters have all the time about who gets to shower first.


End file.
